The present invention relates to an electro-optical device composed of an electroluminescent element exhibiting light-excited polarization effects and a method for activating the electro-optical device for the purpose of the writing, storing and reading of a desired photo-image.
It is well known, for example, in the xerography art that an electro-optical construction wherein a photo-conductive layer sandwiched between two dielectric layers exhibits light-excited electrical polarization effects. Nevertheless, such an electro-optical device shows no capability of self displaying an electrically polarized latent image written into therein and thus for example the xerography art needs toner means.